


The Tough Keep Going

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Grog Strongjaw, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Percy de Rolo III/Keyleth/Vex'ahlia, Overstimulation, Polymachina, Resistance Play, Sub Vax'ildan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Grog is exactly what Vax is in the mood for.





	The Tough Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonsrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsrain/gifts).



> For [moonsrain](http://moonsrain.tumblr.com), who wanted Vax/Grog overstimulation!

They were just drinking, as they were wont to do, and Vax, well, Vax was that special combination of just tipsy enough and just horny enough that getting it on with Grog sounded like a good idea. Vax doesn't need to be drunk to sleep with Grog, having done it sober on several occasions, but Vax needs a run up to Grog, an impetus to make the jump. Sometimes that's the thrill of a good fight, sometimes it's a day he needs to lash out, but tonight, ale is doing the job, or at least providing his excuse.

Grog was most of the way through a story about a dwarven prostitute and the search for some missing chickens that Vax only thought was true because Grog was not creative enough to make it up. It had several double entendres that he wasn't sure Grog even understood, but it was a pretty funny story even at face value.

"And by the time I left in the morning, they were still a hen short," Grog said.

Keyleth snorted ungracefully into her ale, while Percy put an elbow on the table and his hand on his forehead. Vex, being a little drunker than either of them, dissolved into giggles and pressed her face against Percy's shoulder.

"That was terrible," Keyleth said, wiping ale off her face with the back of her hand.

"I'm just telling you what happened," Grog said.

"Nothing's going to top that," Percy said, standing up, "so I think it's bedtime."

Vex winked at Keyleth, and both of them stood with him. "Yes, I believe it is," Vex said, putting her arm through his. Percy raised his eyebrows, which only went higher when Keyleth took his other arm.

"Goodnight, gentlemen," Percy said slyly, then strolled away, ladies in tow.

Grog snorted in amusement. "Lucky Percy."

"I don't want to think about anyone getting lucky with my sister, even though I know you all have," Vax said. He slid into the seat next to Grog, and Grog watched him do it with interest. "There was something that struck me about your story."

"What part?" Grog asked.

"I'm impressed that you stayed all the way to the morning," Vax said. "I'm shocked you don't finish off in five minutes and move on to the next conquest."

"I can," Grog allowed. "But that's a waste of good coin. You've gotta savor the moment. You'll only have it for so long."

"That's almost philosophical of you," Vax said

"Phila-what?" Grog said, his brow furrowing.

"It's very smart," Vax said.

"I am an expert in having a good time in a house of lady favors," Grog said, raising his chin.

"Alright, big man," Vax said, putting his hands around Grog's bicep; his fingers didn't touch. "Show me a good time."

Grog grinned, standing up and throwing Vax over his shoulder.

That was maybe an hour ago; despite his protests, Vax was carried to Grog's room, where Grog threw him onto the bed and wasted no time in getting them both naked. Most of that hour has been spent with Vax on his back, Grog thrusting into him over and over again, Vax egging him on so that he'd go harder and faster. That's the way it is between the two of them, a tug-of-war where Vax inevitably loses and doesn't feel bad about it.

Vax has already come once, and it was uncomfortable when Grog kept going, but he toughed it out. He knew he could come again, so the brief period of oversensitivity was worth it. Now he's close to coming again, so close that he can taste it, the tension inside of him building and building.

"Do it," Grog says, pumping into him faster, his huge hand engulfing Vax's dick. "Do it for me, stop stalling-"

"Oh, fuck," Vax says, his head falling back; he's not there but he's so close, so _very_ close.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it," Grog says, his voice low and flat and dangerous, and it hits Vax at the base of his spine; it's all he needs to go over, shooting again and again onto his stomach and Grog's.

Vax lets himself go boneless against the bed; he knows what he must look like, absolutely fucked out and covered in sweat and come, and the image is not unappealing to him. Grog must like it, because he hasn't stopped, still pushing hard and deep into Vax. It's okay for a minute, as the aftershocks pulse weakly through him, but then it starts to hurt, too much too soon after he's come, when his body is asking for a break.

"No," Vax says, smacking Grog's arm to get his attention. "No more. I'm finished."

"You know how to tap out," Grog says, and damn him, he barely even sounds winded. "I said I'd let you go if you said the word, and I will." He bends down over Vax, looking menacing in exactly the right way. "'No' wasn't the word."

"Stop," Vax says, kicking him in the back, though it's like kicking a wall.

"That's not the word either, and you don't mean it," Grog says, unmoved by Vax's protest. "You like me doing this to you. Nothing gets you off harder than knowing I'm in charge."

"That's a filthy lie," Vax says, though it isn't.

"Then I guess I better find somebody else," Grog says, leaning back and taking his hands away from Vax's body. "Maybe I'll go see if Percy's done with your sister."

"Fuck you," Vax spits, and Grog grins widely.

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Grog says, pinning Vax's shoulders. "Knew you had some fight left in you."

Vax curses at him again, and Grog just laughs, still fucking him. 

Vax is sore all over, feeling raw, used; it hurts but it feels so good, being completely overwhelmed, too much sensation. Grog keeps hammering him, and Vax just takes it, even though it's much too much. It's like what Vax wants doesn't even matter, like Vax has been reduced to a toy and nothing more. And maybe he's not going to come again, but he's not sure he cares, when it makes him feel so alive.

"Hey," Grog says suddenly, pulling away from him, and Vax winces as he pulls out.

Vax just stops himself from asking why he stopped. "What is it?" he says instead, frowning at Grog's serious expression.

Vax makes an oof of surprise when Grog flips him, laying him out on his stomach in one movement. "Gotcha," Grog says, and Vax groans when he pushes in again.

"I hate you," Vax says, putting his face against the pillows.

"You don't," Grog says. "But if you need to think so, that's okay."

"Shut up and fuck me," Vax says, and Grog laughs, thrusting into him harder.


End file.
